Drastic Times
by BananaPeaceMonkeyKarmi
Summary: Hard to believe they're best friends since they don't talk. That only happened after Tifa met the "love of her life." Not to mention a chain of events that are going to change everything! Please see profile for details regarding hiatus.
1. Laying Awake

Well hello there! I've decided to . . . yes, start another fic.  
But, I have SOME leisure seeing as I put "Purple Skies" on hiatus and I plan to keep it that way until my demands are met . . . which are listed on my profile page.  
No, not really _demands, _but that story is really starting to make me sad. Not the story, but the response to it . . .  
So anyhoo, I'm starting this to spread some time in between chapters of "Condition" which I am happy with! (responses!)

* * *

The rain slowly and softly brushes against the windows of the quiet house. There is no thunder, no lightening to awaken anything or anyone from the sleep he, she, or it might be in. There is only the soft, soothing sounds of the gentle rain.

There are two figures in this bed instead of the usual one. Tonight he is not lonely; he has her company, and he made sure he remembered that before falling into this weary sleep. She, on the other hand, is still awake, thinking of this night they have shared, and the first time she was exposed to this with someone else that is, or was, close to her. She does not know whether or not she should sleep, to get a good night's rest for tomorrow, or if she should ponder her life, her decisions as of late. _Am I making the right one in accepting his offer? I mean . . . do I really want this? _She is confused, irresolute, unsure of what she is doing, but she believes that it is for the best. _That, at least, is what he said._

For the time being she is calm, and, can finally rest for the work that is to be done tomorrow. _I think I shall pay my friend a visit. I have good news to tell him!_

* * *

He, as coincidences go, cannot sleep either, even though he finds the pitter-patter of the rain more soothing than anything in the world. _Except being next to her._ This man in question is not the same man that shares a bed with the woman. He is a different man, but he thinks of her, and why he has not heard from her as much as he used to. He hopes that nothing has happened as to where she cannot have as much contact with him, or anyone for that matter. _Why would I think something like that? I know she wouldn't let anyone keep her on a leash. _He laughs quietly at the memory of the two of them as youngsters, of her bossing him around and him just following her orders. _She was such a tomboy back then. I wonder what happened over the years . . . _He sighs, thinks some more, then shakes his head. _I've gotta get some sleep . . . but not hearing from her is about to drive crazy!_

_Of course, I won't be hearing from her right now. It's three A.M. Who's up? Why would she call me, when she won't even call me during the day . . . ? _He is worrisome, irritated, annoyed with his current situation, but, he thinks to himself, _What can I do about it? _A bit calmer than he was when he first climbed into bed, he decides that it is time to finally sleep. He also decides that it is time to open his mouth. _I'm going to have to tell her tomorrow. I need to call her, tell her I don't give a damn about her busy schedule. I need to say this so that it won't eat me up on the inside anymore.

* * *

_Yes, I know. I don't usually do the whole, short chapter introduction thing. But, I hope people find it interesting enough for it to at least cling onto their attention. At least until the next chapter.  
Now, expect _some_ action in this fic! More than in . . . "Condition", but maybe a bit equal to . . . "Purple Skies"?  
Guess we'll just have to wait and see how that plays out eh?


	2. Morning Activites

I ish sooo happi with the response that really short chapter/introduction thing got! Thanx you guys!  
Much love goes out tooo:  
**_mom calling, vx-Luna-xv, CLOUDxTIFAforever, _****_cloudlover2989  
_**Whoopwhoop!!

* * *

It is quiet. It is quiet just like it is the night before as she lay awake in her bed. The difference between then and now is that then, it was raining, and it was dark; now, it is sunny and bright. _Kind of matches my mood I guess. _She lays there for a moment, not wanting to move, and feeling tired from the adventures of the night before. _Wow. I can't believe how . . . nice that was. It's just wasn't the same . . ._ She gasps at the way she's thinking of this man. _Who am I to compare him to someone else? I can't do that; it almost makes me feel as if I'm unfaithful or something. _She giggles. Even though she knows she shouldn't be thinking of this other man this way, she continues to do so. _Why is it so . . . so soothing? _She sighes, finally deciding that maybe she should get up and stop worrying about things that are out of her hands.

_I can't just get out of bed like this! _Grabbing a fistful of covers, she holds them up to herself, wondering what she should dress herself in. _I can't just go downstairs this way. I'm naked for God's sake. _She looks around for anything that she can grab and put on, and spots a large t-shirt. _Yaay! Clothing item! _Giggling, she steps out of the bed, picking up the shirt from a chair, and noticing that it was his. _Why . . . why didn't I give this back? _A case of nostalgia catches her suddenly.

_"We're friends. Why are we doing this?"_

_"Why are you doubting it?"_

_She couldn't answer that question. Yes, she wanted it. She wanted **him.** But, like she said, they were friends. _

_"It won't mess anything up. After this is over, I can just go on about my way. I won't see you for a while--"_

_"--and you need something to remember me by." She smiled at him. "I know this. I'm not doubting anything. I want this too. When I see you again . . . well, I'll see you."_

_"You'll avoid me more like." _

_She hit him on the arm. "I won't! I swear it. Please. Let's stop talking huh?"_

She takes in a large breath, and finds that all of her thoughts are devoted to him for some reason she cannot explain. _Why am I thinking of him like this? He is not the one I love . . . is he?_ Shaking her head, she puts on the shirt, then goes to her dressar for a pair of underwear. _No! If he were, then it would be his house I attend, not the one I'm in now. Right . . . ? It would be his house that hold some of my clothes, even though I brought this here by mistake . . ._ Seeing that she is all set and ready to go downstairs, she decides to do so. _Set physically. Mentally . . . I don't know what's wrong with me . . ._

It is then, in the hallway, that she realizes the burning smell in the house. She takes a whiff, then rushes down the stairs.

"What are you doing?!"

Turning the corner, she sees the man from the night before in his kitchen, waving his hands around wildly. Laughing, she comes to the stove with him, pressing a button on the microwave above it to turn on a fan. The blond looks at her, an addled look, before a smile crosses his features. His eyes go from her face to her feet, and back up again.

"Don't you look delightful."

She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips meeting his for a moment. "No. I look awful in the mornings."

"Says who Tifa? I think you're radiantly beautiful."

The smile spreads from his mouth to her own. "Yes well, the smoke isn't doing anything for me. What were you trying to do down here Rufus? Burn down your own home?"

The man called Rufus laughs. "No! Why on earth would I do that?" Holding her closer he whispers, "Then we wouldn't have anywhere to uhm . . . _sleep._"

Pushing him away she cries, "You're the devil!"

"And you, my love, are the fire that burns within me!"

She laughs at him again, only to start coughing from the amount of smoke in the kitchen. As if on cue, the carbon monoxide alarm goes off. Rufus swears, letting her go and leaving her there at the stove. Tifa takes it upon herself to go around the kitchen and joint living room, opening up the windows to let the smoke out. Before she knows it, the alarm has been turned off; the incessant beeping has left her ears.

"Rufus?" she calls, but she receives no answer. Tilting her head to one side, she walks out of the kitchen and peers around the corner. Tifa sees Rufus on the step ladder, unhooking the alarm from the wall. Smiling, she asks, "Do you really think that's such a good idea? To take it _off_ of the wall?"

He shrugs, coming down with the alarm. Placing on a shelf near the entrance to the living room, he sweeps her up with yet another kiss. "If it isn't, then I really don't have any good ideas do I?" She laughs and he smiles.

The rest of their morning is spent in wondrous time. Or, that is how she wants to think of it.

* * *

Another certain blond is already on the road, having already left his home hours before. It is not sunny, or quiet, where he is. Not like he wishes for it to be. No, it is thundering and raining out there in the plains outside of Midgar. It always is for some reason--or, it is when he's out. He checks his watch quickly and sees that it is 10:17 in the morning. _Ugh, I should still be sleeping. _He shakes his head, revving the bike to go a bit faster. He is still tired from staying up so late the night before, thinking of the one person that just will not leave his thoughts. _Does this mean something that I've been thinking of her so much lately? I wonder . . . _He decides to leave the subject alone for a moment, seeing as he has something to attend to. _I have got to make sure this package gets here or else they won't pay me. And I really don't have time for that today._

Upon the site of the chocobo farm, the motorcyclist's destination, he smiles a small one. _Why would I ever think ill of these people? They're nice enough. Even let me have breakfast once. _Before getting off of the bike, he presses a button on his handlebars that opens up a compartment on both sides of the bike. They are both filled with swords, but this is also where he puts the packages that he is supposed to be delivering. One such is chocobo feed from a store in Midgar. He takes out several small, hand-sized boxes, closes the compartments, and rushes inside the farm.

"Hey there Cloud. How're ya?"

The blond looks up with a small smile. He nods to the older man, showing him the packages. "I'm good. Sorry, they got a little--"

"Don't apologize about the weather Cloud. You can't help that. I just need to you take them into the back so the kids can count them out."

Cloud nods, taking his packages to the back of the barn. He looks around at the different chocobos. Most of them are of the yellow variety, which are the more common ones. Some are green, and very few of them are purple. He pauses at one of the purple ones, seeing as she as chicks in her pen with her. He pets her softly on the beak after shifting the parcels to one hand. She coos at him gently, wanting to be pet again. Instead, Cloud reaches into his larger pockets, grabbing a green and giving it to her. She takes it from him, then puts it on the ground. Tearing off small pieces, she feds her chicks first, before eating some of it herself. _She was always a good chocobo._

"I forgot you like ol' Mary there."

The blond glances behind him to see the old man looking at him. Cloud laughs. "Yeah. I just remember that she was the first one I ever rode. That's all. Nice to see she's doing well."

"Yep, she sure is. I'm thinking about selling her down there to the Golden Saucer. She's actually pretty fast, and if that doesn't work, well, they can always take her for breeding."

Cloud sighs. "Well, guess I won't be seeing her for a time then. I'll get these to the kids now."

The other man nods. "You might want to go ahead and do that Cloud. But, I'm pretty sure she's glad to be seeing you."

Cloud shrugs, then continues on to his task at the back of the barn. When he rounds a corner into an empty pen, wonders where the two children are that are usually in here. For a moment, he hears nothing, then he waits. It takes only another minute, before he takes one step to his left. Right beside him lands one of the kids, who goes by the name of Choco Billy. The boy lays on his stomach, wincing in pain for a moment. Cloud laughs at his futile attempts, before taking another step in front of him, and there lands the little girl who is always by Billy.

"Are you guys alright?"

Billy jumps up, wiping the dust off of the front of his shirt. The girl mimics him. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't need no help from you. So are you giving me that feed or what?"

Cloud shrugs. "Depends on if you want it."

Billy lunges at Cloud, who does nothing but side-step him once again. The kid pants. "You know, you're than me, and stronger. That's not really a fair match-up is it?"

"You'd think it was since I still have these packages in my hand."

"I bet he works out too," the little girl said, who hasn't moved since she got up. When Cloud gazes upon her, he sees that she is staring up at him, her eyes seemingly shining. For a moment, Cloud finds himself very uncomfortable.

He shakes his head. "Here Billy. I have something to do so I have to hurry up and get back home."

"Yeah alright then." Billy spits to the side of him on the hay. "I'll be seein' ya 'round Cloud."

"Bye bye!" the girl squeals.

Cloud waves, and walks out of their small "office." He sees the old man out there, talking to one of the chocobos. He tells the man farewell, then goes back outside into the rain.

* * *

Okay so this was kind of an introduction of characters. I guess. There wasn't much I really wanted to put here. Just a little bit of a teaser I guess.  
Any questions, please ask, and I'll try to listen....answer!  
And, if you review, I'll acknowledge you like I wanna try to do from now on!  
And uhm...that's it!  
Hope this story goes over well!!!


End file.
